we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Strikers Charged
Daisy's second appearance in the Mario Strikers series was in Mario Strikers Charged. This time, she is a defensive captain, which means that her movement and defense stats are very high, but she has low shooting and passing stats. She plays again in orange with her team number again being 9. Her outfit looks identical to the outfit in the first installment, but therefore has added armor due to the game being rougher. Daisy can also be given a turquoise outfit for when she is the away team. Her special ability is the Crystal Smash!, where Daisy punches the ground, causing some sharp orange crystals to come out of it, knocking out anyone near Daisy. Her default sidekicks are a Dry Bones, Shy Guy and Boo. Daisy shares a Deke ability with Waluigi and the defensive sidekicks: she has the ability to teleport in order to catch up with other players. Like Waluigi, she can use her teleporting ability to score goals very easily. Although she has extremely low shot power, her Crystal Smash! can be used to steal the ball from the goalie to guarantee a goal. This, in combination with her high speed, makes her considered to be one of the best captains in the game. Daisy's Mega Strike, Crystallized Daisy (also known as Dark Charge Daisy): Daisy jumps up high into the air with the ball. She will turn mostly black and blue and her eyes will be fully blue. She then raises her hand, appearing crystals into her clenched fist and punches the ball straight towards the goal emitting shining crystals throughout the Mega Strike. In Striker Challenges, Daisy and Peach play against each other in order to win the Star Cup championship. You play as Peach and have to beat Daisy by at least five goals. She also takes on Waluigi to try to get the 'Brick Wall' for the fifth straight year. The Brick Wall is an award for the least goals against. To pass this challenge, Daisy has to beat Waluigi without conceding a goal. The player can win Daisy's challenge card by completing this challenge, which unlocks the cheat "devastating hits", which gives all players maximum tackling power when turned on. Daisy also had, along with all other characters, her own theme music. The genre of her theme is pop punk. The Palace from the previous installment returns as a 'classic' stage. It zaps out several team members out of play, leaving the goal more open to her tricks. It is still ambiguous whether or not the stage is affiliated with Daisy. Trivia *Deanna Mustard, Daisy's voice actress, said in an interview that she liked the Mario Strikers games because Daisy's personality shines through in these games. * Mario Strikers Charged was the first and currently last game to show Daisy with crystal abilities. * Daisy is the only team captain, who has a light blue Birdo on her team (only while in her alternate outfit). * Daisy is one of the two fastest characters in the game with the other being Waluigi. * Daisy's outfit from Mario Strikers Charged was seen for the second time in Super Smash Bros. Brawl on her trophy. Gallery Images MSC1.png|Daisy when entering the field Giphy (6).gif|Daisy performing the Crystal Smash! Giphy (5).gif|Daisy performing her Mega Strike, Crystallized Daisy 026d.png|Challenge card StrikersCharged Daisy Model.png|Daisy's model (default outfit) StrikersCharged Daisy Alt Model.png|Daisy's model (alternate outfit) Video Mario Strikers Charged Daisy's Animations Regular Uniform Home Mario Strikers Charged Daisy's Animations Alternate Uniform Home HQ Album Daisy's Theme - Mario Strikers Charged Football See the Mario Strikers: Gallery. Category:Games Category:Sports games Category:Mario Strikers